


Sneaky

by Marmeladeskies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Smutty, but they're also being cockblocked, fox vacation, they're horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: One could think they should be used to sneaking around.





	Sneaky

One could think they should be used to sneaking around. They live in a dorm with a bunch of people, after all.

Neil generally thinks of himself as someone who can be quite sneaky if he has to. Hell, he managed to hide from the Moriyamas and his father’s lackeys most of his life.

Andrew, however, doesn’t come after him with guns and violence, and that might precisely be the problem. This thing, this feeling, that goes with Andrew being close to him feels a million times more dangerous than any gun pressed to his head has ever felt.

And yet, Neil is absolutely positive that he will never be able to live without it again, which in itself is a very dangerous train of thought.

Sometimes, Andrew makes Neil feel like he can’t breathe.   
Sometimes, Andrew makes Neil feel like he can’t breathe enough.

Like right now.

Which leads back to the whole sneaky thing.

 

They’re in the cabin in the mountains again and this year, Neil is mostly in one piece, which makes a lot of things much easier than they were last year. Also, more enjoyable. Also, harder, because between this unfamiliar feeling of relaxation and all the time they have on their hands, Neil feels more disoriented than ever. But everywhere they look, one of their teammates is lounging or drinking or (in one particular case) working out, and so Neil has so much opportunity to be close to Andrew, but can’t. It makes him feel helpless and a little pissed.

He’s not sure how much it affects Andrew.

He finds out on their third day.

 

The kitchen door closes quietly as Neil is just reaching up into the kitchen cabinet for the cereal box, and he can’t even turn fast enough to see who it is before Andrew crowds him against the kitchen counter.

Neil’s body reacts before Andrew even asks “Yes or No?”, and when he grinds backwards against Andrew, breathing out a “Yes!” that carries a few days of pent up frustration, he can feel that Andrew is already half-hard.  
Neil bites his lip and holds his breath, trying not to be too loud. Andrew’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him close, and he can feel Andrew against his ass, grinding up and down just slightly, but it’s more than enough to make Neil see stars.

 

“Andrew-”  
Andrew’s lips latch on to Neil’s neck, and Neil loses control over his vocal cords, letting out a breathy, wet groan, half-swallowed but still too loud. Andrew’s fingers dig into his sides, and Neil lets his head sink back against Andrew’s shoulder, eyes closing. They still like this, just feeling each other for a long moment, and it’s the hardest test of Neil’s self-control that he has ever gone through.

“Andrew...” This time, it’s a quiet whisper, going nowhere because Neil doesn’t know how to express what’s going on in his head.

“Later.”, Andrew replies, voice low and with the smallest hint of strain in it.

An unvoluntary, snorting laugh escapes Neil. “Unfair. Can it be later now?”

Andrew’s exhale tickles the hair on Neil’s temple. “...junkie.”

“On withdrawal.”, Neil retorts.

“Shut up.”


End file.
